Locked
by keeper-fan-to-the-max
Summary: Follow the story of Natalie, Jessica, Michelle, Daniel, Nathan, and Matt; teenagers who find themselves thrown into something that goes beyond the boundaries of their small town. (THEME IS SHOWN AS STRANGER THINGS BECAUSE THAT WAS THE INSPIRATION. HOWEVER, THIS STORY IS NOT STRANGER THINGS RELATED).
1. Locked (AN)

**Hey everyone! It has been a really long time since I last updated, and I am so sorry! But, I have been working on a super cool project for a while now with my friends and I felt like you guys might be interested. It is a script inspired by Stranger Things, and we hope to actually film it soon, but I figured I'd post the script to see what you all thought. So please, bear with me and this new story, and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Locked: Chapter 1

(All girls laughing in Natalie's room…{ camera zooms out} )

Jessica: I can't believe you actually said that!

Michelle: Yeah! Way to stand up to them Nat. They totally had it coming!

Natalie: It was so amazing. You should have seen the look on their faces! Priceless!

Michelle: I say we celebrate! You guys down for Phil's Diner tonight?

Jessica: Yeah that would be fun!

Nat: totally! I'm dying to try their new milkshake flavor!

Michelle: Hey Nat… do you wanna invite… Dannniieelllll?

Nat: (Blushes) No! That would be SO awkward!

Jessica: Oh come on! It'll be cute!

Nat: I don't even know if he likes me.

Michelle: Well, there's only one way to find out! (Looks at jess)

Jessica: (grabs phone and runs to bathroom locking door)

(Phone ringing)

Nat: guys? What are you doing?

Jessica: Daniel?

Daniel: (over phone) Uh...yeah. Who's this?

Michelle: (laughing hysterically)

Nat: Guys stop!

Jessica: It's Jess. Natalie was wondering if you wanted to meet at Phil's tonight at 7.

Nat: Stop it! Hang up the phone!

Michelle: Jess, maybe we should stop-

Jessica: So..will you be there?

Daniel: I-I guess. You said Nat will be there, right?

Jessica: Yep! See you there. Oh, and tell Nathan that Michelle is coming too.

Michelle: (takes phone from her hand and hangs it up)

Nat: What the heck! Why would you do that?

Jess: I think he totally likes you

Nat: (blushing) Maybe… but you had NO right to do that!

Michelle: Sorry, Nat-

Jess: Sorry? What are you saying sorry for? We just did you a HUGE favor! Thanks to me you might start going out with your crush since forever!

Mom: (walks in room) Girls! (All stand there awkwardly for a moment) Do you want dinner?

Nat: (embarrassed and everyone stops talking) Hi mom. Uhhh, we-we were gonna go to Phil's with some friends from school… is that ok?

Mom: (sigh and smile) That's fine. Do you still have money?

Nat: Um, I don't think so.

Mom: (hands her $20) Be safe and come home as soon as your done.

Nat: Thank you mom!

Mom: (smiles) Have fun girls! (walks out)

(girls all start laughing)

Nat: (talking quietly) Jess! You said that SO loud!

Michelle: (giggles) We should get going soon. .

Jess: So Nat…(smirks) What are you gonna wear?

Nat: (looks at her friends and smiles)


	3. Locked:Chapter 2

(Natalie comes out in a sundress)

Michelle: Omg Nat, that's so cute!

Jess: Eh. Too fancy.

Michelle: (rolls eyes)

Nat: (comes out in jeans and tshirt)

Jess: Perfect! Cute, casual and comfy.

Michelle: Can I do your hair?

Nat: Sure! Wha-

Jess: I'll do your hair Natalie. I just learned this new curling trick that will make Daniel _drool_ over you!

Michelle: (angry sigh and eye roll) Can I do your makeup then?

Jess: Michelle, come on! Your makeup makes her look like she's from the walking dead! (Laughing)

Nat: (tries not to laugh) Sorry Michelle, but this _is_ a really important night… Maybe you could (pause) pick out my shoes?

Michelle: (sarcastically) Gee, I feel _so_ honored!

Jess: Come on Nat! (grabs her hand and two go to bathroom to do hair and makeup)

Michelle: (muttering) Why do I even bother? (pause) (yells) Guys!

(Two are laughing and don't hear her)

Michelle: Guys!

(Still do not hear) Michelle:

I guess I'll just meet you guys there then.

(Walking downstairs)

Michelle: Bye Mrs. Davis!

Carol: Where are the other girls?

Michelle: They were just.. uh… taking a while to get ready… so I thought It'd be better if I just met them there.

Carol: Do you want me to give you a ride?

Michele: No, no, I'm fine. Phil's is only a few blocks away. I'll just walk.

Carol: Are you sure, sweetie? (Concerned)

Michelle: (hesitant) Um.. yeah, I'm sure. Thank you though. See you later! (Starts to walk towards the door)

Carol: Bye, Michelle!

(Michelle opens the door. It is dark outside and the porch light gives a dim glow of the steps. She walks down the stairs and along the sidewalk. Phil's Diner is a few blocks away, so she starts walking in the direction. There is no cars or people on the street. Creepy music leading up to something starts. She turns the corner and it is also deserted. She starts to walk but trips. Music stops.)

Michelle: Ouch! (wipes blood off her elbow)

(She keeps walking and thinks that it is weird that no cars are there. All of the sudden a small black car drives slowly down the street. Michelle is a little bit scared but keeps walking, thinking it is just random person. As the car drives by her, it stops. One guy dressed in all black gets out. Michelle starts to run back but the person grabs her arm)

Michelle: Get off of me! GET OFF! (punches guy in the face)

Nathan: Ah. Ouch! (holding face)

Michelle: Nathan?

Nathan: (laughing but still holding face)

Michelle: Oh my gosh Nathan! That was not funny!

Nathan: (still laughing) You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!

Michelle: What are you even doing here?

Nathan: Me and Daniel were heading to meet you guys at Phil's. Where's Natalie and Jessica?

Michelle: At Nat's house. I wasn't needed so I decided I'd meet them here.

Nathan: Aw, that sucks. Sorry M.

Michelle: It's fine. Jessica can just be so irritating!

Nathan: (pause) I get it. (still holding face)

Michelle: I'm sorry I punched you! Are you ok?

Nathan: No, no, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have scared you like that. (takes off hood to reveal a bruised almost black eye)

Michelle: (covers face) I'm SO sorry!

Nathan: Seriously, you're good.

Daniel: (honks car)

Nathan: One second Danny!

Michelle: Do you think you guys could give me a ride the rest of the way?

Nathan: Sure thing babe. (puts arm around her)

Michelle: (laughing) Real smooth, Nath, real smooth!

Nathan: (laughs a little too)

(the two look at each other and kiss)

Daniel: (honks horn) Come on lovebirds, I don't got all day!

Nathan: Someone's a little antsy for their date!

Daniel: It's not a date! Natalie and I are just-

Nathan: (mocking him) "Natalie and I are just friends"

Michelle: (laughing) Yeah right. You guys are totally in love!

Daniel: (blushes) Just get in the car!


End file.
